My Dear Child
by ImTheFreakshow
Summary: Peach's Castle and Kingdom has been taken over, along with many other states and worlds, and its all thanks to Kemono. (if anyone even knew who he was) So now it's Peach's turn to save the world and her Mama's place, while defending the ones she loves.
1. The Fountain

I sauntered slowly into my mother's room. Mama was in her purple silk bed, laying on her large pillow. She looked pale, as if all of her energy was sucked out of her, until only a small amount was left to hang onto life. I caught her eyes, and immediately bowed. Mama sat up shakily and smiled, her kind eyes, though dull, seemed to still have the little spark of beauty in them.

"My Queen," A docter walked in. "You have..." He trailed off when he saw me in the room.

"I'm sorry." He bowed and left the room.

"Who was that, Mama?" I asked, feeling somewhat worried.

"No-one, my dear child," Mama coughed. A little drop of blood came from her mouth as she coughed, and it spilled onto her hands. I was frightened to go over, so I remained awkwardly near her bed.

"Come closer my child," Mama whispered. I walked hastily over. She took my warm hand and placed it on her cold one. I looked up at her.

"My dear child," Mama began. "I know, I am to leave this world soon, and yes, I do know you will be troubled and lost, but know that as long as you remember me, and all of our memories, then I will exist, I will be here, next to you, when you need me most." I could feel my self start to choke up, my bottom lip quivering violently.

"You and I are one in the same. We will always be together. I will always be apart of you, and know that all I have wanted in my life, is a child, and you have been the best daughter I could have ever asked for. Remember that," Mama was holding my hand all of that time, and I had never realised that a small blue locket was placed in my hand. A tear rolled down my face.

"Please, my child, don't open it until you are in dire need of help, until a great evil has come your way," Melody pleaded. "I'm sorry, my little child, I've been terrible. Please find it in your heart to forgive me,"

"Of course I forgive you Mama, I love you too," I crawled up onto her mother's bed and hugged her gently. I started to sob loudly, as Mama softly cradled me like an infant before their bed time. I didn't care if I looked like a baby: as long as I was here, with Mama, then nothing mattered anymore. Though now it seems like everything matters now.

Time was slipping. It was only a matter of time before they found out who I was, who my family was, and what we could do. Of course, a young, foolish me would have no idea of what was to happen. My mother died for a reason; I just didn't know what that reason was.

I could feel the wind get stronger that day, I could feel the skies getting darker as the carriage came into the kingdom. The air seemed to become distorted around the car when it pulled up in front of me. Toadsworth appeared next to me to welcome this strange visitor. The door of the cart swung open, revealing a blood red interior and a tall, dark figure. His eyes were firery and bright, and, though appearing to have no legs, had ghoulish tentacles flicking and twirling from out of his long coat. I shivered; the sight of those hellish limbs made me want to vomit.

I held out my hand to shake his (if he even had a hand to shake) and forced a smile.

"Hello, you must be our correspondent! Im-" I stopped when he walked right passed be, not even taking any notice in me or Toadsworth. He just twirled his hellish tentacles and moved forward. Toadsworth looked at me worriedly, then the figure. He followed it inside. I sighed and then hastily walked inside.

"Such girly interior, Your Majesty," He suddenly shouted, breaking the silence. His voice was deep and raspy.

"Oh, yes my mot-" The second time I was cut off that day.

"Not you, girl!" He replied rather loudly. "My King, where ever he is," He looked around.

"There is no king, sir," Toadsworth muttered to him. "Only the Princess rules the Kingdom." The figure smiled an evil grin.

"This will be easy," He whispered.

I held out my hand for him to shake it (again) and he raised a tentacle. He violently grabbed my hand. He made no eye contact, though I was trying desperately hard to catch his face.

"Princess Peach Toadstool, sir," I sighed. I could feel the blood supply being cut off from my hand. He let go, and some sort of black goop was stained on my glove. The visitor turned away and moved forward. I pulled of my other glove and touched the stained one. My fingers felt like fire as it touched a stain. Some sort of poison, toxic ooze was in my finger, the nerves burning and hurting. I pulled off my gloves with intense care and followed the figure.

"How long have you lived here, Princess?" The being asked. He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well my family has ruled this kingdom since the beginning of time, however this castle has been around for 100 years," I concluded. "Before the castles, the first rulers lived a humble life, with a give and take relationship with their people."

"Mmm. Do you have parents?" He asked.

"My mother umm... Died some years ago," I whispered. "My father's whereabouts are unknown." It was a shame I didn't entirely know my father, he's probably dead by now.

"Could I ask one favour, Princess?" He said.

"Of course, sir," I said, slightly terrified.

"Hold still," He sprayed the same black ooze in my eyes, making my vision terrible, then started to wrap tentacles around me, and they spread up my body. Toadsworth tried to butt in, but was merely swept aside by the figure. Poison covered my advisors face, I tried to break free, but the poison on his tentacles spread all over my body, creating burns and black splotches over my legs. The figure wrapped another tentacle around my face, blocking my vision, and I could feel poison seeping into my eyes and mouth. He let me fall to the ground, unable to move or speak. I could only cry out in anguish as the toxic liquid spread all over my face, letting it drip down me. My eyes started to close, the world became a fuzzy mess; I could just make out the image of the tentacles of the figure, flicking poison everywhere. People crying and screaming as the poison took over. The figure turned to me. It cackled.

"Long live Kemono," It chanted. It moved away, and my eyes gently started to close. My mother's last words dropped in my mind.

"Please, my child, don't open it until you are in dire need of help, until a great evil has come your way," it echoed. I looked to the locket. With all of my energy, I opened it, before my final look at the world, before my final breath.

My eyes flicked open, expecting there to be death standing right in front of me, looking smug with his scythe in hand, ready to take my soul. But instead, I saw half of an infinite abyss of stars and pitch-black sky. Small planets dotted everywhere the naked eye could see. The other half was cascaded in darkness. I felt my blind eye. There was a long shallow chasm over it, but it looked days old. How long had I been out? A question I continually asked myself as I looked around.

I looked down and saw a long beam of light coming from my locket, which was now open. I grabbed the light-rope, and it pulled me to a broken planet. It's rocky rings were disperses everywhere, and chunks flew wildly around. It was white and purple with hints of blues; an overall beautiful planet, a shame it was so shattered.

As I got closer to the floating pile of rocks, the air got colder, frostier, neglected even. I could feel the goosebumps rising on my skin and my breath turning frosty.

The rope got tighter and stronger when I arrived on one of the bigger rocks of the planet, I could feel it tugging at my chest. I followed the lead, while trying to gather my thoughts. Was everyone safe? What about Mario and Luigi? Toadsworth? And most importantly, who was that man pretending to be? Was he Kemono, the name I heard him cackle before I 'died'? I was getting stressed, until I saw what I was being lead to.

There was a large fountain. Trees adorned the cobbled path I didn't realise I was standing on. The water in the pool of the fountain looked frosty and mesmerising. But something else caught my eye: a life sized statue of a majestic woman stood proudly on the podium of the fountain. She had her hands in a kind sort of way, like she never wanted to hurt anything, no malice. Her kind eyes had a spark of beauty in them. Just like...

"Mama," I whispered, my voice was croaking in my throat. The beam of light disappeared. I placed my hands on the edge of the fountain, feeling its smooth marble surface. I let my arms support my weight for now, as I stared into the glassy pool of water. The liquid inside was like a mirror, I could see myself all torn up and one eye missing. I let a tear drop into the icy pool. Look at me: half dead with a missing eye. I have no idea what my kingdom's status is, nor who that bitch (I heard Daisy use that word when she was mad at someone) is at the castle, probably eating my kingdom's fine produce, drinking my father's preserved alcohol; and having a right laugh at what has happened.

My tear caused a ripple effect across the water. I closed my eyes for a second, and slowly sunk my head. Curious as I am, I took the locket off my chest and I opened it again. Inside, A picture of my mother and father, taken obviously before I was born. My father, well, he looked more like a king this time, less depressed. And what could I say about Mama. She looked beautiful, like she was in the prime of her life. I smiled, at least there was some happiness in my now corrupted life.

"My child, is that you?" I felt the cold wind whistle through my ear, and a voice speaking gently in my head.

"My dear Peaches, you have come," It whispered again. I didn't know what to say.

"... Mama?" I finally got out.

"Oh my goodness, look how you've grown!" the voice whispered. "I'm so sorry for leaving you, I know you needed me,"

How was it Mama? She's been gone for more than a decade now, has her spirit been living here for the past years? I dismissed my thoughts.

"Please, Mama, do not be sorry, it is I who should be sorry," Fancy talk. Why. I mean, it's not the fanciest, but I was used to this sort of dialect (honestly, it's probably better than how everyone in Mario's world talks)

I bowed to the statue, it seemed like the only obvious thing to do.

"Now, my child, you are in need of guidence," Mama said. "I am aware the kingdom has been taken over by a Kemono person,"

"Oh, yes," I was still flustered about what has happened in this day. "He was a visitor, but that guy wasn't Kemono, that's his advisor,"

"Of course, now, look into the pool of water," Mama commanded softly and rather hurriedly. I followed her orders and peered in.

The water rippled more, and there, as clear as day, was my mother, smiling at me from the pool. I gasped. She looked like how I remembered her, but healthier. She giggled.

"Now you can see me anytime you want," Mama said.

"But how?" I asked. Truly, I was baffled.

"This planet is- or should I say was- a resting place for the family's spirits," She explained. "That's including Sarasaland royals and Koopa kingdom spirits," I shivered. The fact that I was technically related to Bowser (not sure how) made me a bit sick.

"But, alas, something happened a number of years back, something attacked the place, now its a pile of rocks," She said solemnly. "There are still fountains here, but most of them are gone,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said.

"It's not your doing my child," Mama replied. "OK, there is much to be done, touch the water," I felt as though everything was going too fast, there was barely any description for any of this.

The tip of my index finger tapped the water, the water rippled more. Out came a key, a golden key, adorned with Lapis Lazulis and gold. I admired it, and my mother prompted me to take it. I quickly grabbed it.

"Remember, everything will be explained in due time, right now you have to focus on Kemono," Mama told me. I nodded, and a bright door appeared behind me. I turned around, trying not to collapse from the confusion and excitement from what I have experienced in the past few hours.

" Oh, and Peaches," My mother called out. Peaches was a pet name for me, ever since I was small. I turned back.

"Say hi to Mario, would you?" I laughed, and disappeared through the door.


	2. Sarasaland

**Author's note: Hello to all of my regular readers, I'm really sorry there have been no updates, I've been a bit busy and so I took a break for a bit; hopefully I will be a lot quicker with my new chapters from now on. I also wanted to say thank you for all of the support (even though it may be one person) you have been giving, this has fuelled me to carry on with my work. Without you guys, I would've deleted my fanfiction by now. Hopefully you'll enjoy my crappy story!**

**(Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, I needed something to fill in what happened to Daisy) **

I woke up with a sheen of sweat all over my face. Too hot. I opened my eyes fully to find I was in a bed, the room dark apart from a small crack on the floor. I pulled the bed sheets from my boiling abdomen, and sat up. My hair was a mess, and my crown wasn't atop my head as it usually is. I probably lost it when that creepo at the castle nearly killed me. Oh yeah, him. I had forgot.

I looked to the left of me. A glass of water stood, along with a key, adorned with lapis lazuli. I shakily grabbed the key and caressed the cold shape and the gems. I smiled. So it wasn't a dream. Me meeting my mother in her fountain. I grabbed the glass of water and splashed it over me to cool down, yet I was still hot. Where was I?

I stood up, expecting to suddenly keel over. But my legs were completely fine. I started to walk, no pain. I sauntered to the chink of light. A door handle appeared as I got closer. I grabbed it and opened the door. A cool breeze swept over me as the door swung open. A long corridor followed down the left and to the right, and a staircase leading downwards was a little to the right of me. I looked down at me with my good eye, and found that I was wearing an orange pair of pyjamas that were a little to small for me.

"Looks like something Daisy would wear," I whispered to myself. Daisy was my younger cousin, who was probably the total opposite of me. I would wear pretty pinks with lace and frills; Daisy would try on a daily basis to stay away from such things and wear tom-boyish things. She used to be like me, a couple of years ago, until she realised that her mother was indoctrinating her to become a clone of me.

I felt my right eye. It still felt like how it felt when at my mother's fountain: two massive plunging scars across it, and blind. I sighed. So it wasn't a dream once more. I walked to the stairs, still clutching the key in my right hand. I gripped it until my knuckles were white. Stress. But why? Too many questions. I dismissed them for now. As I got closer to the bottom of the staircase, a news reporter's voice became apparent. Her accent was rather exotic actually.

"Last night Princess Toadstool's Castle was invaded by an unknown creature," She explained. "The kingdom has suffered from terrible attacks, and many of the citizens have been enslaved or killed,"

My heart sank. My poor people, killed. All because I couldn't stand up to that creature.

"Many say the creature is called Puruto, but some heard the creature say Kemono, so we are unsure of his name,"

I really didn't think his name was Kemono. He said it in a way that he was referring to someone else. I couldn't stand to hear more of that report.

I reached the bottom of the stairs. A whirring sound came from another room, making the air around it colder. The reporter's voice turned to random shots of flims every second, they were all followed by a static noise that could drive a Saint mad. I sauntered to the room. On the biggest sofa directly opposite a T.V was a girl, a little smaller than me. She was sprawled across and had a t.v remote in hand.

On another sofa was a figure with his legs close to his chest. He looked pale, and he was staring at the t.v with his eyes wide open.

On the last sofa was another figure, he looked bored, and was staring at the t.v like he was about to fall asleep. I walked in, and the girl on the sofa immediately looked behind and ran towards me.

"Peach!" She yelled, and she hugged me violently. The sudden outburst of the girl caused the other two figures to run up and hug me too.

"Gah!"I screamed, and nearly fell back. Daisy, Mario and Luigi were genuinely excited to see me, even though I see all of them nearly every day.

"Jeez, I thought you were too weak to get up!" Daisy screamed.

"I thought that guy at the castle locked you up!" Mario said after.

"I thought you died!" Luigi yelled. Daisy and Mario looked at him with a confused and angry expression.

"Sorry," He said quietly after.

"Wait, where am I Daisy?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, you're in Sarasaland," Daisy finalised, and let go of me. So that explains the heat. I used to go there on holidays with my older cousin before he died.

"What about my kingdom, my castle," I said worriedly. "My people!"

"Whoa, calm down Princess," Mario said, and he sat me down.

"The kingdom has been taken over, when we got there, it was in ruins," Oh, yeah, like that will make me calm down.

"So what do we do now, we can't just cower like lambs in a slaughterhouse," I said. I found it weird that Puruto (I've settled on that name for now) attacked one of the largest kingdoms first, it's s unlikely he'll stop; with my luck he'll attack here next.

"Well, I say we wait for a bit, if he attacks anywhere else we will take action," Mario said. That seemed like a legitimate thing to do. So we waited. I watched t.v for a while, but I found it boring so I went to the roof of the castle to watch the moon.

The hum of the city's people and the comfortable warmth of the climate here nearly sent me to sleep, though I was kept up by the stress of everything that has happened. A tear rolled down my face. I knew that this was just the beginning of the end. And I probably wasn't going to make it through.

I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned around to see Mario. I turned back and looked up at the stars. He sat down next to me, and let his legs dangle limply off the edge like mine.

"So, what do we do when he attacks?" Mario asked quietly.

"We fight him," I said swiftly after. I knew that I was not prepared, but for the sake of my kingdom, I was ready.

Mario rested his head on my shoulder, as I stared up at the stars with great worry in me. Mario and I had a rather awkward relationship before; he'd save me, I'd give him cake, then that would be the end of it, not like those weird people put it where we both have sex (whatever that may be). We were friends, good friends, but we kept our distance. We had lives to live and principles to follow.

"Mario, you know how I was asleep, and you brought me here?" I asked, and I looked straight into his eyes.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Well, I don't think I was asleep. When Puruto attacked, I nearly died, but I opened my locket," I explained. "It transported me to this broken world and my mother was in a fountain," All this time Mario looked at me with bewilderment.

"And she gave me this key," I said, and I pulled out the key from a pocket.

"But I don't know what it's for,"

"Well, in sure we can find a use for it, we'll just find someone who can shed some light on this situation," Mario explained.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For helping me,"

"You don't have to thank me, I'll always be there," he said. I snorted.

A smash of a window breaking followed the awkwardness, and a woman screamed.

"What was that?" I yelled, and I stood up. Silence.

"Come on! Follow me," Mario cried, and he started to run with me on his tail.

We reached the living room in which Luigi and Daisy were originally in. There was broken glass on the floor and splatters of blood. Luigi was lying unconscious on the ground. I nearly fainted from the sight of a glass shard wedged in his head.

"W... What happened?" I asked to myself. I quivered in fear at the scene.

"Princess," Mario said. "I think we have our attack,"

I looked out the window to Sarasaland in ruins. Flames roared and set fire to markets and houses; people ran screaming, trying to escape their impending doom. And, Puruto, bouncing swiftly from roof to roof, with a woman in his poison tentacles. This was my chance. I could finally get him. I didn't have a plan, I just had courage. I jumped out of the broken window.

"Wait, where are you going?" Mario shouted out. I saw his head pop out of the hole.

"I'm chasing Puruto, this is my chance!" I replied.

"Then I'm coming," He started to climb out of the hole in the wall.

"No, this is my fight, I don't want to risk you getting hurt, help the people and I'll get Daisy back,"

Mario sighed. "Fine, just be careful,"

"I will,"

And, still in my small orange pyjamas, I started to run after the monster who took my kingdom, my life, and my best friend. I brushed away a tear. It truly was a hardship, to see your kingdom fall, to see your best friend to be impaled by a shard of glass, and to see your cousin to be captured by a poison conscious octopus. But this was only the beginning of my hardships; more lay ahead of me, as the shadow disappeared into the night.


	3. The Evil Desires Of An Octopus

I ripped the small orange sleeves off my sweat-matted arms. Hours and hours seems to have passed since I've seen Mario, since I've seen my cousin's ruined kingdom. Puruto, now hopping from tree to tree, still carries the unconscious Daisy in his poison-flicking tentacles. My legs ache, like I've set fire to them, and my head hurts from everything I've experienced. Seeing my mother after a decade, seeing my best friends after nearly dying, and seeing a beast that took my kingdom, along with countless others.

Without a warning, the toxic-spewing shadow landed on the ground with grace, and, with shadows dancing and swirling around one of his hellish limbs, made a tall, black tower appear from what, frankly, seemed like nothing. I stopped, hoping to save my legs. My lungs burned like they were on fire.

Brick by brick, shadow by nefarious shadow the building grew past the dark and murky clouds of the night sky. A door appeared, and, with a flicking of his tentacles, Puruto walked inside, and disappeared.

I didn't have a plan. I thought it would be quick and easy. So much for my unrealistic expectations. The only logical thing to do was to go inside. The fact that he built a tower that was rather spectacular if I must say so right in the middle of no-where suggests that he was expecting a guest. Namely, me.

Triumphantly, I walked to the back of the tower. Of course he wasn't going to answer the door to me, the only logical explanation was to scale the building and find a window or a crack.

I found a brick that was a tad out of place; a perfect beginning for my long journey. I placed my hand on the brick and secured my grip. I placed a foot, which was bare, mind you, on the cold exterior of the building and pulled myself up. I scanned for another crevice or misplaced brick to place my hand on. Found one, grab it, was going through my mind the whole time. No time for emotions now, that's for later.

My cold cut hands found something to latch onto. Not a stone, this time like a perfect arched hole in the wall. My bare feet burned and bled. I was tired, but I had to stop myself from passing out. I pulled myself up with my hand, and the other grabbed the hole's rim. My feet balanced on two separate bricks as I brought my eyes to see inside the hole.

Turns out the hole was a window, an open one at that, and I could see clearly inside: black interior, paperwork scattered carelessly in piles and couldrons bubbling with black goop. The same goop that he used to blind and burn me. Then I saw Puruto traipsing across the room, with Daisy, still unconscious, on his back. He dumped the body down onto a table and went over to a book shelf.

Daisy's eyes fluttered open and caught mine instantaneously. She looked like my mother in her last moments: lifeless and tired.

"P... Peach?" She said hoarsely. I put one finger to my mouth and shook my head. I pointed to Puruto, who was now frustratingly searching piles of paper for something. Daisy glanced over, and narrowed her eyes. But when she saw him coming back she quickly fell back, lifeless as she was in his arms. I ducked my head.

Puruto cackled.

"Finally," He taunted. "I can now be recognised by the gods who shunned me, by taking over this measly little hell hole!" I peaked over, and saw the shadow reveal a syringe. With great content, plunged it into Daisy's arm. He pulled the needle out, and her eyes opened. Her pupils shrank to the size of a pinhead. Her body levatated in the air and her body lit up. Her hair grew longer, her eyes becoming more elfish and her ears grew longer. But that was only the beginning of her transformation.

Her body, once rather squat, became long and slender, her curves becoming more defined, and her arms longer. Her face turned from child-like to that of an adult. Her hair became longer by the minute, until it was sure to wrap around the whole of the world. And by the time she was done I couldn't recognise her.

The one I knew as Daisy, childish, cute face, with short arms and bobbed hair, was now an elf-ish creature, long and thin waist, flowing hair and a crown made from twigs and wildflowers.

Puruto grinned, showing his long, sharp teeth. He cackled slightly.

"Oh, my sweet Daisy," He said. "I always knew you were the strongest. I'm so glad I didn't choose Peach's body to possess," He started to laugh uncontrollably.

Possess? Excuse me? He was going to put all of his filthy tentacles into my cousin's body and... Do stuff in there? The thought of it was making me want to vomit. But I couldn't let it happen. I clenched my fists in anger and pulled up. I landed into the room, attracting the attention of Puruto.

"Don't touch her, bitch!" I yelled. I was so angry for some unknown reason, and it was all happening too fast for me to process.

"You," the beast said. "Oh, I don't have enough time for you, I've got gods to impress."

I grabbed a vile full of the hellish poison of his, and threw it at him. The broken glass impaled his body, and the liquid spread all over his body. I was rather impressed at what I did, but no time for me to relish in my accomplishments.

Puruto fell to the floor, half unconscious. I grabbed the transformed Daisy by the arm, and she instantly converted back to her old self; her body became shorter, her hair bobbed, and her ears and eyes more like her usual features. She gasped, and I pulled her as I achieved a run.

"Peach, what happened," She shouted. Daisy had a lot more energy than before Octodad over here plunged a dirty needle in her arm, though I was certain it wasn't going to last long.

"No time to explain, wait until we're out of here," I shouted back. The door was in sight, freedom from this hell hole was in sight. But Puruto appeared from nowhere and blocked our path. I gasped, and ran to the window. Puruto blocked it again. I scanned for another exit, but all I saw was Puruto, taunting and jeering at me.

Someone suddenly burst through the door. The many Purutos and I turned around.

"Hands of them, you weirdo!" I recognised the voice, could it be?

"Mario!" I yelled.

"Fiend!" The Purutos screamed in unison. They ran around him, flicking toxic poison everywhere. My chance to escape.

"Princess!" Mario yelled. I turned around. "The Koopa Kingdom is nearby, go!"

"But what about..."

"Go, I'll catch up,"

I ran towards the window. Daisy jumped out. Then as I climbed through, one of the beasts flicked poison in my direction, hitting my face. I felt it seep into my eyes again, reaching around my body. I knew what to do. I reached for my chest with my remaining energy, feeling for my locket. No locket. I was in Daisy's pyjamas. Shit.

I fell through the window, and fell through the air. Were these my last moments? I pondered at my situation, trying to think of some way out. But there was nothing I could do. I landed on the ground with a thump. The impact should of killed me, but I was still alive. My head throbbed and my ribs hurt. I could barely see anything. My breaths were so shaky.

A fuzzy Daisy came over to me. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a gemstone. It was so shiny, so glossy, so mesmerising. She gave the gem to me, and I lifted my head. It was my locket. The cold exterior was hard to forget. So smooth. I opened it, and I collapsed to the ground.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was cold, but not freezing. Stars dotted the surroundings, and I saw a broken planet. I made it. Mama's place. The string of light appeared once more, and it pulled me slowly to the planet. My right eye was still plunged in darkness, though it was nice to know that I wasn't fully blind.

Wow. It was hard to process everything. What I had seen was so crazy. Everything had happened so quickly, and in a short space of time.

I finally arrived on the biggest piece of the destroyed planet. The light pulled me through the walkway of trees. Though the trees looked sadder. The beautiful leaves and flowers which once covered the branches started to blow off the tree, falling to the ground and turning brown.

I saw the fountain a little further. The light rope disappeared as I walked to the fountain. I looked into the icy water. My reflection rippled and transformed into my mother's face. I smiled, knowing that there was some beauty left in my life.

"Hello, my dear," my mother said. Her voice was so soothing and wonderful to hear.

"Hello Mama," I replied.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Oh my, what a riveting conversation.

"My dear child, you wouldn't be here if you weren't in trouble,"

"Daisy was nearly possessed, I nearly died and Mario is stuck with Puruto,"

"Oh my goodness, you poor thing" Mama said. "Quickly, look into the fountain,"

Well, that was a weird conversation. My mother liked to get to the point quickly, despite her slow voice and gentle nature. I did as she told me, and I looked into the water.

The shallow surface of the water started to ripple, my mother's face turning into something else. A map, to be exact, with little red x's dotted around. I saw the map in the water turn from blue and liquidised to beige and more solid. I reached into the water and grabbed the map. It was a rather large map; I could see most of the kingdoms from the ruined kingdom to who knows where.

One of the little x's was on my kingdom, except it wasn't little, it was the biggest one there. Another a little east from Sarasaland, and one more far south from The Koopa Kingdom.

"I have marked the xs on there for you, the brightest one is most important right now." Mama said. As if she couldn't be more cryptic. No, don't be rude Peach.

I looked at the top right corner, near to my kingdom (or should I say 'Puruto's kingdom'). Four numbers appeared: 2911. A time, perhaps?

"What do these mean, Mama?" I asked.

"I wish I could tell you my child, but I fear I could tell you too much," She explained. "And you know your condition," Oh, my condition. I can't get too angry, too sad or too happy. My family has had this problem since the beginning of time; Bowser only made mine stronger. And ever since the incident with the Shadow Queen, I've been extra careful.

"My dear, just pay attention to the numbers and the x's, and everything will fall into place, please trust me," Mama explained.

"Go to the Koopa Kingdom and protect it with your life, or..."

"Or what?"

"Or my world- my universe, this fountain, I, will cease to exist,"


	4. The Beauty In A Nightmare

**Author's**** Note: ****Wowee its been a while. I'm really sorry for not updating for a couple of months, I had to keep rewriting this chapter, because nothing would ever stick. I will try to keep my updates constant, although with school and everything it's hard to do so.**

**So I'm probably going to update _My Dear Child _every two or three weeks, and I might put up some new stories when I have time. _My Dear Child_ is like my main story right now, so I'll update it every so often.**

**Thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you again in the next update! **

* * *

Mama was stroking my hair lovingly, while I sprawled myself out on her lap. My hands were fiddling with a gemstone on my mother's chest. It was blue, like the colour of her eyes, and was so mesmerising I could just gaze upon its beauty for hours.

Mama was humming a tune while she ran her delicate fingers through my golden locks. All the while, darkness cascaded the room, and soon everything was as dark as night. But Mama didn't seem to notice. She was still playing with my hair while humming her song with no change in her tone.

I began to worry. I tried to tell Mama but my lips wouldn't move, and no noise would escape from my mouth. I tried to move but I was stuck, forever fiddling the gemstone. Then Mama began to change: her arms turned to disgusting tentacles, and they were not stroking my hair as Mama did; but rather tugging at it. Her face turned evil, and her graceful smile was now a smirk.

I still couldn't move. I was forever stuck on what was Mama's lap, scared to death of what I was facing at. The creature looked at me. I tried to flee, but I was paralyzed. The beast lifted a tentacle, and smashed my face with it, blinding me. Then he chucked me to the ground, and walked away.

The room turned darker than ever. I could move now, but there was no point. I was going to die here. I looked to the right: there was a large puddle of blood, and my hair was entangled in it. The left was the same. I suddenly felt tired, and my eyes closed automatically, seeing light before I slept.

* * *

I gasped for air and opened my eyes. Was I awake? I was cold and hot at the same time. My legs felt strong, and yet I felt like I was going to topple over. Blood dripped from my mouth and my head was throbbing with the sounds of struggle and death.

Around me, people were fighting. Swords clashed, people choked on blood and the sickly chime of death filled the air. I noticed Puruto charging toward me, never letting his gaze cease from my eyes.

A golden bow lay on the floor, itching to shoot. I picked it up out of curiosity, and because I needed to defend myself. One single arrow was on the ground. Only one. I picked it up and nocked the arrow. I pulled the string back and concentrated. My head was fuzzy and I couldn't see straight. But my vision soon adjusted, and I loosened the arrow from the string.

The arrow flew through the air at a hundred miles per hour, whistling past the fights and bloodshed. Puruto stopped and saw the arrowhead hit his heart. He stumbled back, looking defeat and hurt. Puruto crumpled a little, and put his hands on his heart. The beast pulled the arrow from his body, and gasps. I smiled at his defeat, and all fell silent.

Puruto grabbed his heart again. He coughed and spluttered, blood poured from his mouth. Breathing heavily, he started to cry. Not like a girl would when they found their boyfriend had been cheating on them; no, this was a different kind of laugh. He seemed happy, as if he wasn't crying. It sounded more like he was... Laughing...

"You fool," He said hoarsely, still clutching his heart. "You thought... You could... Kill me with... an ARROW?"

The beast was laughing hysterically now. He grabbed the arrow I sent and shot it through the air to me. It hit my knee, and I heard the crunch of bones cracking and crumbling. I clutched my knee in agony, and fell to the ground. The pain was extraordinary. Like a papercut times ten millinillion (I'm not joking, that's a real number and that's how painful it felt)

"I thought you were stronger than this," Puruto cackled. He picked me up by the neck with one of his tentacles and tightened his grip. The bow automatically fell out of my hands. I lifted my arm in attempt to reach out and grab Puruto, but he was too far away to try. I couldn't breathe the more he tightened. My eyes started to close.

"But now I see that you are as weak as the rest of your family."

My limbs felt numb and dead. I was merely a lifeless shell of what I was before. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I slowly closed my eyes. I could no longer struggle, nor breathe. Puruto let go of me, certain that he had drained the soul from my worthless body. I fell to the floor, half dead and sprawled out on the cold, bloody morning grass.

I was blind and deaf. A vile ringing sound entered my head, blocking all noises, apart from Puruto's loud cackling voice.

"You should've... Father... He was... Not to disobey..."

My father? I hadn't seen him in years. Even then he was depressed and could barely do anything. The whole kingdom said he should remarry to fill the void in his heart, but he could never ever do so. Melody was his one and only love; she was one of a kind, and the empty void needed her.

My final moments were spent watching the figure that killed me tear through countless brave soldiers, willing to bet their lives for the greater good. All of their hard work, shattered and burnt because of him. Anger and rage filled my insides, but I couldn't move and my energy had left me. I was on the brink of death, I could almost see the grim reaper with his scythe, ready to take what was left of my soul.

Puruto laughed. Just as I was closing my eyes he came over to me, and came close to my face. A large grin was plastered over his face, reveling in my death. Oh how the tables had turned.

"Long live the King," He whispered, loud enough so I could hear it but too quiet to be heard by anyone else. He laughed one final time before my final breath.

* * *

I gasped for breaths and sat up quickly. My heart beat rapidly and I was coated in sweat, but not Sarasaland sweat: freezing sweat, the sort you get when you're terrified to death. I had a blanked laying messily on my legs, and one of my old pink dresses. I was surprised; I thought they were all destroyed in the first attack of Puruto. They must've been sent to hell when I died. Oh yeah. Thanks Puruto.

I looked around. The green, red and black decor was confusing: is this what Satan was interested in? Azure greens and golden statues of dinosaurs? I shrugged at the thought. Though, the more I looked around, the more it looked like I wasn't in hell. Sure, there were pits of lava, but it was too... Lifelike to be hell.

Was it all a dream? The shadows in place of my Mother, and the fiend Puruto, strangling me with his disgusting tentacles? Could it have been Mama, trying to convey a message in my tangled dreams? That would be the most logical answer. The golden bow, the battlefield, the blood... A vision into the future, perhaps?

I turned my aching head to the right. There was a large chest with golden details and lapis lazulis. In the key hole was a key, with similar details to the chest. Mama's key. Who on this goddess forsaken world took my key? Another question I had yet to answer.

I reached forward and opened the chest. It was heavy, but I managed somehow. Inside was a large piece of velvet, one that fitted perfectly in the chest; and a note. I picked up the small piece of paper and began to read.

_To Peach,_

_Sorry I took your key, but your mum really wanted me to open it for you while you were asleep and I dont care what you think._

_The rest of us have our weapons; I have my axe, Daisy has a scimitar and shield, Mario has a sword and so does the green one._

_Also your mum said that 'Puruto' is coming to the Koopa Kingdom on the date on your map, so you might want to check that._

_Bowser_

The handwriting was awful and there were a few spelling mistakes dotted around. Classic Bowser.

I lifted the velvet out of the chest to find a pristine golden bow with a quiver of arrows. The bow was so familiar, like I had only seen it a minute ago. A gold blossom tree had entwined itself around the weapon, with tiny little flowers dotted around. The bow from my nightmare. And the arrows matched as well.

So that nightmare I had must've been the war. And the first one... I had no idea. But Puruto was coming to the kingdom.

On the arm of the sofa I was laying on was my map. The X on the Koopa Kingdom grew brighter than ever, and the numbers on the corner looked more familiar. 2911. It was a date. The 29th of November. Only a month away. He was coming, fast. That date settled everything: I had to prepare myself for battle.


	5. Battle Of The Blossoms

The morning sun rose, bringing the dawn of the battle day with it. I was sure I had gotten enough practice with my bow to even go out onto the battlefield, but Mario had told me that people from his world say 'not to jinx it', which means if you say or do something and then say it will work, chances are the opposite of what you said will happen. So I shall not speak of my training anymore. And I could only hope that everyone else got enough training as well.

I was rather surprised to see Luigi in near perfect health when I arrived after seeing Mama the second time, despite having a glass shard wedged into his head. Apparently Bowser asked Kamek to perform a spell after endless begging from Mario. He healed the wound but there's a massive (and I mean massive) scar on his head. I wonder how he's going to explain that to people.

Dark storm clouds flickered and flashed with sparks of lightning as they started to settle in the skies, covering the sun. The sky was now an eerie purple, and only a few rays of sunshine could be seen. I could see my reflection on the window: I was sleep deprived. They told me to go to sleep early so I'd have more energy, but there were so many thoughts refraining me from slumber that I didn't even try to go to sleep.

Bowser had a set of armour specially made for everyone, he told me mine was in the wardrobe. I opened the doors to the closet and found one of my old dresses, but slightly modified: the long, puffy bottom had been replaced with a mid-length skirt, and had chain mail slung over the top of it. My top was now a metal chest piece with my locket attached to the middle, and there was an eyepatch for my blind eye too. I had to give it to Bowser, his men knew how to make an outfit.

My bow and quiver was resting against the wall in front of the door. As soon as I had everything on I slung the quiver, grabbed my bow and opened the door. A pair of leather boots was waiting for me on the other side. Doubtful that I was going to ruin them with my sweat I slipped them on and ran down the stairs. Everyone was standing by the doors to the castle, while Bowser watched the outside, awaiting Puruto's attack.

Barely any sunlight was visible now, it was only a matter of time until the whole sky would turn purple.

"Are there any signs for Puruto?" I asked while peering through the window. The surroundings turned darker and darker by the minute.

"The skies keep darkening, I'll bet my hat that when the light disappears he'll come," Mario concluded. He gripped his sword tightly.

"Yeah, then we'll beat the shit outta him!" Daisy said with a smile. Her eyes were fixed onto the horizon for any movement.

"Why do we even want him to come?" Luigi asked. This conversation just kept on giving, didn't it?

The last ray of sunlight disappeared. Bowser pulled out a pocket watch and read the time.

"10:00 a.m, sharp," He said. A rumbling was heard on the horizon, and soon the ground started to shake with Puruto's arrival.

"MEN, READY YOURSELVES!" Bowser shouted. Daisy busted the door open, and we all rushed out.

Puruto was riding atop a large lion-like beast, with tentacles for a mane and black, slimy fur. It had large purple wings and a scorpion tail instead of a usual lion tale. A manticore. But... Worse.

He was surrounded by... Toads. Toads corrupted with his sick goo. Toads with their mouths frothing with evil. My people. Turned to monsters. Daisy's people too.

I stared at Puruto dead in the eyes. He grinned, and laughed. Then his manticore quickly sped up, going from a slow walk to a run in a matter of seconds. His warriors started to speed up along with him, rushing across the hills at a phenomenal speed.

A flurry of Koopas and Goombas and all manner of Bowser's henchmen ran out of the castle, running out onto the battlefield, their spears and swords in hand.

"Tell us when to go Peach, we'll follow you," Mario said. I smiled at him, for that was all I could do in the adrenaline of the moment. I felt low blood pressure sink in, making my eye go crazy and my head funky. This was happening. Did I have enough training? Puruto was inching closer to me, keeping that smug grin on his face at all times.

"Never fear, my child," I heard Mama say. It was strange: I couldn't tell if it was in my head or not. Well, the past couple of months I have felt like I've been on the brink of losing my sanity. "I'm sorry, for all of this,"

I tried to hold back my tears. I wish Mama were there, to hold my hand. As childish as it may seem, there are times in life where you need someone to hold your hand through it all; 'twas a shame I didn't have many people who could hold my hand with the same sentimentality as a mother to her child, or any other close relationship.

But, in the face of evil, I had to grow up, and be strong, for I could never show signs of weakness to an enemy (I learnt that lesson over days and days locked up in a room)

I lifted my arm up into the sky, with my bow in hand, and they all rushed out. My breathing became faster by the second, and I rushed out onto the battlefield.

Puruto was so close now, and his troops had already started to fight Bowser's. There was blood splattered all over the ground the further I ran. Dead bodies were strewn about carelessly, like toys in a small child's room. Some had their own swords and spears embedded deep into their chests; others had their insides clawed out as if by cats. Could the Toads even think of doing this? The thought sickened me to the heart.

Toads and Sarasans spewed forth, attacking Daisy and Bowser. I ran ahead and was nearly attacked by a horribly mutated looking Toad. It gargled with all of the froth in its mouth. I saw corruption and evil, yet I didn't have the heart to kill it. Who knows, he could've been Gerald Toadsman from number 10, past the shops. He could've been Dr Toadley for all I know.

Nevertheless, I pulled an arrow out of my quiver and shot it at point blank range. The Toad suddenly puffed up and exploded, spewing forth some sort of goop. Puruto's burning acid he used to literally melt my eyeball. Some of the goop got on me and I could feel some of my flesh burning slightly, but I kept running.

Three more Toads ran to me mindlessly, so I readied three more arrows. I let go of my bowstring and the arrows hit the Toads straight in the head, making them explode in a supernova of yuck. Lucky I didn't jinx my training, otherwise I wouldn't have made that shot.

Daisy booted a Toad and sliced one in half, making its disgusting gooey insides spilling out. I shot one that was creeping up behind her. The slime spilt everywhere on the grass. I could hear the ground sizzle a little over the sickly sounds of fighting. Daisy turned around and smiled at me, then she turned to Puruto.

All this time, Puruto never moved a muscle. He just watched and waited, with that smirk on his face (I felt like going up there myself and wiping it off myself).

"We need to get up there somehow!" Daisy shouted to me. The wind started to howl and lightning lashed at the ground. I used my arm to shield the gale.

I nodded to her, then jolted my head to the right as if to signify to run.

"Get rid of the primary soldiers first," I called out. Daisy propelled me into the air, and I shot two Toads. Daisy shielded herself from the gooey explosion, then sliced four Toads in a row. Gymnastics really payed off, I see.

I fell and rolled onto the ground. Daisy stabbed a Sarasan, and let its purple blood spill from the blade. I nearly gagged at the sight, though I managed to compose myself.

"Then we can make our way up to Puruto, if someone is willing to fight the secondary resistance,"

"I will," We turned around to face the voice. Bowser pulled his axe out of a Toad and balanced the weapon on his shoulder. "If I stay and fight, it'll give you two, as well as those two," he pointed at Mario and Luigi, both swinging their swords aimlessly, occasionally hitting a Toad.

"A chance to at least weaken Puruto, then I'll go up and help,"

A Sarasan jumped up and tried to kill us from above. Bowser swung his axe and it was sliced perfectly in half.

"Then he'll be weak in terms of numbers, so he'll be easier to finish," Daisy said.

"Get rid of most of the primaries, then we head up the hill," I concluded. The two nodded in agreement, and with that the plan was in action.

Puruto's frown was slowly disappearing off of his face, as he saw his army's numbers get smaller, and smaller. Daisy and I worked our way through the crowd of Toads, kicking through the air, black acid sizzling and burning through our flesh.

Hours had passed, and it seemed like this battle was never going to end. I pulled a goop-covered arrow from a Sarasan, and shot it at another. Of course, I had seen dead bodies, but in that quantity, it was traumatising. And they were my own people too. At times I did feel guilty, with all of this killing, but it was what had to be done in order to... Win? I was unsure of how to answer the reason for fighting. Oh, dear old delicate me, thinking violence is never the answer! Though I chose to agree to disagree.

The howling gale never ceased, but at least a good chunk of Puruto's primary army had been killed (I do hate to say such a word, especially if I'm talking about mine and Daisy's people; but what other word could be used?) I saw Mario off in the distance, stabbing at the heads of Toads and Sarasans.

"Hey!" I called out, waving my hand. He looked my way, clearing off the slime from his arms. I pointed to the hill, where Puruto and his beast sat overlooking the blood bath. He gave a thumbs up, then ran to me.

"Where's Luigi?" I asked.

"I think... He's back inside..." He replied.

"Well, he can come out in a bit,"

I looked over to Bowser's Castle. Luigi was at the window, covered in cuts and scared to death. I would say I pitied him, but ever since I lost my throne to that scumbag Puruto, I can only say that I feel empathy towards him. And I really do not mean to seem snotty by saying that I would pity someone.

Daisy stood at the foot of the hill, staring at Puruto and his mount. Mario and I caught up to her.

"You ready?" Daisy asked.

"Well, it's life or death, but I'm ready," I replied.

"You know, I've always admired you, Peach, and you're pretty cool," Daisy confessed.

"And you are so care free and relaxed, it scares me sometimes," I said.

We started to walk up the hill, kicking as many Toads off the hill and avoiding the large splotches of Puruto-goop. Mario reached the top first, then me, and then Daisy. Puruto was staring at us, grinning with his fangs. He laughed (stars, is he a professional laugher, of that is a thing?) He started to applaud us.

"Oh, well done, Princess," He said. "You're better with a bow than I thought, it's a real shame I have to kill you,"

Puruto's mount bared it's teeth and snarled.

"Why was he the only smart one of all your family?" Puruto uttered under his breath.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but he only laughed again.

"Enough questions, girl, I have a kingdom to take over," Puruto jumped off the manticore and shot acid toward us while in the air. Some acid caught my hair, eroding quite a large section of my locks. Daisy avoided the acid, and jumped up to Puruto, scimitar in hand.

Puruto landed on the ground, and Daisy came down shortly after; she dug her scimitar into his shoulder. A deep purple spilled out of the cut, and he gripped it in agony. But Daisy was just swatted out of the air with a tentacle with a hit that broke a couple of her ribs, and she fell to the ground, with barely any life left in her.

Instincts told me to run to her, but Puruto just blocked the way and I was forced to stay and fight. I readied an arrow, and shot it at his head. Puruto evaded my attack, but Mario swung his sword and cut into a tentacle. Seeing an opening I ran to Daisy.

I dropped on my knees and rested Daisy's head on my lap. I looked towards Mario, who continued to fight Puruto surprisingly well, actually. He must've got the hang of the sword fighting quickly.

"Hey!" I said to her. Daisy opened her eyes slightly.

"Peach..." She muttered weakly. "Peach..."

"Yes?"

"Get me the hell off you,"

"Oh," I was taken aback by her statement, but I complied. Daisy started to laugh hoarsely, then she coughed.

"I'm kidding, jeez," She joked.

There was a thump in the distance. I looked over to Puruto, where he was on his mount staring at an unconscious Mario. I caught eye contact with the manticore. It snarled and pawed at the ground. Puruto turned to me and smiled. He leapt off his mount and landed in front of me, black goop and smoke oozing off his palm. He stared down at me. Clever; he had just assumed his dominance just by standing over me as I knelt down. I was forced to look up at him.

"To think that your legacy will end very shortly," He said to me. "It was almost as short as your Mother's"

I flinched slightly at the sound of Mama being brought up in this conversation.

"You have no right to speak about my Mother that way, you bastard," I mumbled. My choice of words could have costed my life if I had said it out loud.

"What did you say?" Puruto mocked. He put his hand to his ear and pushed it forward to hear better. His eyes squinted with joy and his smile creapt from ear to ear.

I couldn't hold back anymore; anger filled my entire body from head to toe. I stood up, though I wasn't nearly as tall as the towering Puruto.

"I said you have no right to speak about my Mother that way!" I shouted.

I picked my bow up off the floor and pulled an arrow. Point blank range; I was sure to hit. But Puruto grabbed me by the neck with one of his tentacles. His grip tightened the more I struggled, and eventually I stopped. I could feel my breath being pulled out of me, like a towel being wrung of the wet. What was left of my vision went fuzzy, and I was slipping out of consciousness.

Over the constant ringing in my ears, I heard Puruto say something:

"Melody was weak, your whole family was weak! They had told me that you were different, but now I can see that you are just like your dear mother: a coward!"

"I... T... Told you... Don't... Talk about... Her..." I was gasping for a breath of air. My nostrils stung with the stench of poison and rot.

"Adn what are you going to do about it?" He started to shake his tentacle, but my body just remained limp and numb. It flopped as he shook me. "You're only a shell, no power, no life!" Puruto cackled. He clenched his right fist and opened it suddenly, revealing black smoke and some sort of dark magic. He stroked my pale face with the hand. I heard a sizzling sound, like my skin was being cooked on a grill. My cheek was burning. I winced at the pain.

I saw him move his left arm behind him. Mario started to levitate and move as Puruto's left hand did. He gripped his hand. Mario shot back to life, but only cried in agony. Puruto had shocked him.

"No!" I screamed with what was left of my energy.

"You know what? It would be more fun if I made you watch him die!" He replied, while clenching his fist again. Mario cried out again.

"Stop it!" I choked, holding back tears. Mario was shocked again. Puruto came close to my face.

"Say it again. I dare you," He whispered. Despite my forever tightening throat, I felt sudden immense power. It filled my entire body, head to toe. My eyes slammed shut at the feeling of this.

"I said** LET HIM GO!**" I screamed.

I grabbed the tentacle and pulled it away from my neck. Blue energy surrounded my entire self. My eyes rolled to the back of my head until all you could probably see was white. My veins coursed with a power so massive I could hardly take it.

I saw Puruto being flung to the ground as the bubble expanded swiftly. The immense force caused the fighting below to stop. All of the enemies had exploded in a mass of goop, and Puruto lay half dead on the ground. The bubble disappeared and I fell to the ground, my veins no longer coursing with power, my eyes no longer at the back of my head.

All the while I had never seen Bowser and Luigi attacking the mount behind Puruto. Bowser stood on it with one foot like a trophy, with his axe embedded in its forehead. Luigi was pulling Mario off to the side. Daisy had recovered slightly, and she limped over to me.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"I... Have no idea..." I replied, quaking. My hands were shaking violently. Bowser, once he had seen that the manticore truly was dead, walked over to Puruto.

"Fool... Do you know... How hard it is... To breed a... Manticore?" He gasped.

"Yeah, and do you know how hard it is to get more troops?" He replied, mocking his tone. Puruto got on his knees and looked over to me, who was being helped up by Daisy.

"You may have won this battle, fool," He coughed. "But destiny has never lied to me, I will kill you!"

Black magic appeared in his hands, and he chucked it to one side. It formed a purple and black portal, leading to who-knows-where. Bowser tried to grab him, but the portal was already gone, and Puruto had disappeared into it.

I smiled slightly. Training had paid off, I see. We had won this battle. I hugged Daisy, and Bowser fell to the ground exhausted. I noticed something on the ground. A single blossom petal. Strange; how did it end up here? I picked it up and looked to the sky. More blossoms came raining down over us, swiftly and quietly like snow. I looked to my locket.

"Thank you Mama," I whispered. The little petals were from my Mother's trees. They coated the ground with a thin layer of pink. I looked over to Mario, now recovering from the recent events. He looked towards me and smiled. I smiled back at him. And somehow, I could feel Mama smile too.

* * *

**Author's Note: And its done! I'm quite happy with how this chapter worked out, and I know there are some loose ends that I need to tie up, but I'm sure those could be finished in the later chapters. And the lore might get a bit thicker and more interesting later. Anyway (you know what's coming), thank you so much for reading, it means a lot; really, you people reading this makes me write more chapters. So I hope you have and will enjoy!**

**:)**


End file.
